Making It
by Hermione J.G.W
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a secret. But it does have something to do with curtain initals changing from H.G. to H.W. HBP SPOILERS ALERT rated pg13 just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Making it

A/n Hey this is a new an improved version of Making It. I messed up in the first one about the whole Potions and Snape thing sorry this version is also a little longer about as long as it originally was.

Reviewer - Augurey Song

Thanks for reminding me about the Snape thing no clue why I forgot about it

"As I say this to you I unite my wand and my heart with you forever", said Ron and Hermione at the same time.

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were from completely different worlds, he was ignorant, rude, sweet, loyal, she was a smart know it all and a book worm. The past year had been horrible with Dumbledore dying and death eaters attacking Hogwarts, they finally admitted to each other that they loved one another something everyone knew, but what no one did know about was about this marriage which took place one week after Ron and Lavender Brown broke up. This was something they had been hiding for what felt like forever, but in reality it had only been a few months. The only person that knew was Albus Dumbledore. He had confronted them about it when Hermione last name changed from Granger to Weasley on a scroll of parchment with the list of students' names on it.

One afternoon he had come into their D.A.D.A lesson. "Excuse me Severus may I speak with Ronald and Hermione for a moment?" Professor Snape nodded obviously annoyed. Ron and Hermione looked at each other not understanding the use of their first names gathered their things and fallowed their professor to his office.

"What is it professor, something about Harry?" Hermione said with a worried expression. "No. No. No, nothing about, Mr. Potter, I just need to speak with you… and your husband Mrs. Weasley", he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"How did you know?" Ron said as his eyes widened. Dumbledore showed them the parchment. "Oh." They both said.

"You won't tell anybody will you" she asked hopefully. "No that is entirely your decision, but if you ever need to talk or… be alone don't be afraid to ask." Ron looked at him. "Be alone… what do you… Oh." His face was suddenly very red. "Yes, Mr. Weasley that's what I mean, but I do ask you one thing don't hide it forever especially from Harry." They simply nodded as he left.

Remembering that day very clearly Ron and Hermione asked to speak with Harry outside of the Burrow. "So what do you want?" Harry looked at his two best friends. "Look Harry we haven't been totally been honest with you." Hermione started. "Let me guess, you two are together?" Ron gulped "Yes, but there's more you see we're… married." Harry looked like he was going to pass out from the shock. "What? How? When? " Hermione looked at him weakly. "A week after Lavender broke up with him." Harry couldn't believe what he just heard, sure he thought his best friends liked each other maybe even loved each other, but this was too much to soon. "But that's been months and you didn't tell me. Is it even Legal?" "Oh yes it's very legal there is a ritual in a book I read that only works if the person is your true love." She said this and smiled at Ron, he smiled back. "So who knows?" asked Harry. "Only you and well… Dumbledore but that's it and Harry we'd like to keep it that way for now." Harry looked at Ron then Hermione." Okay. I understand." Little did they know what was happening inside?

"Hello, Errol." Molly Weasley said as she took the post from the owl. She looked at a letter that was addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and opened it, it read:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley,_

_I have been notified to inform you and Hermione Jane Granger Weasley that you have officially been married for six months. From this point on you will NOT be able to separate legally._

_Department of Rules and Regulations,_

_Rota Fayan_

Molly Weasley looked at the letter and yelled "Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Ron rushed into the kitchen with Harry and Hermione beside him. "What is it Mum?" "What is the meaning of this," she shoved the letter to Ron. After Ron had finished reading it he handed it to Hermione while taking her hand in his own. "Mum, we're married." Molly looked at her son then Hermione "Well son all I have to say is you beat Bill and when am I getting grandchildren" Hermione looked at Ron as if frightened by her question. "Mum!" She ignored him while rushing over to Hermione and giving her one of her famous hugs "I always knew someday you'd be my daughter."

♥♥♥

"Oh, Ickle Ronnikens finally landed himself a girlfriend," teased Fred. Ah don't forget dear brother Hermione's his wife, right Ronald," said George in a sing-song voice.

Ron snapped "So what if we're married at least I found someone who wanted to marry me and a girl who loves me, other than Mum of or Ginny, and half the time I don't think Ginny does." He stormed out of the room. He had been very irritated and Harry thought he had it bad. The day had been horrible Mrs. Weasley insisted that Ron and Hermione share a room and everyone found out.

"I'm going crazy Hermione," screamed Ron in their room and the truth is he probably was.

"Well at least we don't have to hide it anymore," she said while taking his hands.

"Well at least I can kiss you anytime I want," he said just before kissing her softly on the lips.

"I love that idea," said Hermione with a sly grin then kissing him with four times as much passion as he had. They fell on the bed (Ron on top of her). After about five minutes of snogging Harry came in "Hey, Guys," Ron almost instantly got off of her. "Mrs.… whoa whoa whoa, sorry um I'm happy for you two really but lock the door next time you want to make out." Ron's face was crimson red "Sorry mate we got a little… distracted." Harry looked at them "You realize I'm never going to be able to get that image out of my head, right?" He turned to leave "oh and by the way Mrs. Weasley said dinner would be ready in ten minutes." Harry left the room and shut the door. Hermione turned

"Well that was embarrassing," said Hermione while looking at her hands. "Yeah, at least it was Harry and not someone else he said thinking of Fred and George. Ron opened the door for Hermione and they left for dinner hand in hand.

The day after Bill and Fleurs wedding the trio was on there way to the Dursleys'. "Harry, what are we going to do if they don't let us stay with them?" asked Hermione. "I've already thought of that you two are just going to have to threaten them with magic." "But isn't that a bit dangerous, Mate?" asked Ron. "Yeah but we don't have any choice," Ron and Hermione nodded they understood, this is what they had to do.

They walked up to the Dursleys' door and knocked. Dudley answered "Potter, what are you doing here?" He had a very annoyed look on his face. "We have come to stay for a while." Dudley eyed him "We?" "Yes we." Said Ron slightly pulling out his wand for Dudley to see. "Y-You can't use magic out side of school," Dudley stammered. "A lot you know they're of age." Harry retorted (A/N before I get a bunch of they're not of age yet reviews they are. Hermione was born September 19, 1979 and Ron was born March 4, 1980 ok continue) "Fine get in before anyone sees you freaks," Said Dudley.

A/N: Chapter 2 coming up keep in mind that I'm writing like seven stories at a time so I haven't forgotten about one if you're worried. So any way cough review cough have you ever had a tickle in your throat. ☺☻♥ (times and dates were wrong I know but bear with me come on I'm only 14)

☻♥☻


	2. Lookie Lookie

A/N: Hey ppl. Oops still in aim mode anyways… this isn't a update sort of I just wanted to tell you guys that have this story on alert that I just put up a continuation of this story but it takes place a few months later so I thought I should tell you about it it's called **_Hello Hogwarts _**and this is a personal note K I will never be mad at you for going out with J.P. (Unless you cheated on him), but you are my best friend and I trust you with my cousin ok so calm down. I could never hate you. Just remember drop the popping chicken like it's hot. (Inside joke sorry)R/Hr Shipper C.R.


End file.
